


who u?

by WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021 (COHKTO)



Category: AOMG, Feel Ghood Music
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Dark Magic, Demons, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Magic, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COHKTO/pseuds/WTF%20Korean%20Hip%20Hop%202021
Summary: Кисок не знал, к кому себя причислить. У него была своя собственная цель и политика. Хотя все, кто знал его, в один голос говорили, что он самый настоящий демон.Возможно, так и есть.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	1. who u? angel or demon? or u is just u?




	2. even the stars scared cause of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хёндже с самого детства училась у бабушки обрядам и ритуалам. Она была способной, запоминала всё налету и пугающе хорошо справлялась с использованием тёмной магии. Девочку боялись и сторонились, уже тогда она внушала ужас одним своим взглядом.  
> А сейчас её боятся даже звёзды, а вот она - не страшится ничего. Даже несуществующей божьей кары. Для неё ангелы не более, чем обычные статуи в саду, а демоны - лишь скелеты в шкафу.


End file.
